freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Sobre a Wiki/@comment-25689316-20150501232302/@comment-24911095-20150503012207
Soul Wade escreveu: Crash Kandicoot escreveu: Soul Wade escreveu: Crash Kandicoot escreveu: Soul Wade escreveu: Crash Kandicoot escreveu: Hello fuckers. who said you could steal templates from the original wiki? also-- this is just a bland copy of the FNaF wiki. thank you, and fuck you. Hello Crash. First of all, we didn't still any templates. Which ones are you talking about? Second of all, I talked to Psychobilly, the founder of the Wiki in english, and we agreed this wiki could use the content from the other wiki. And we gave already credit to that wiki. If you need any proof of that, you can have it here. Now can you PLEASE tell me which template did we "steal"? The nights template and other shit. no seriously, that's an terrible idea. We don't need a clone of an wiki, the brazilians should go to their english class and speak english, bam, no trouble. really, that's so freaking unecessary. (oh btw can i un-join the wiki? i don't wanna be part of this) Seriously? Are you really going to tell me every person in the world has to learn english just because YOU do? Okay, dear, let me tell you something. People are different. WE DON'T NEED to speak english just because of a game. Scott himself tell us to be supportive to one another, so why are you being that mean person? Isn't my conversation with the FOUNDER of the other wiki enough for you to understand we're not STEALING, but we're translating things AND HELPING OUR PEOPLE understand a game? Or you do prefer lots of people going to your Forum and asking you, in a confusing english way of speaking, mixed with portuguese, (cause there are lots of words here that are similar to english, but doesn't mean the same thing) asking you things about FNaF 1 because they didn't understand? Can you just PLEASE stop saying things without THINKING before? And, just to show you we're trying to be polite here, while you're still being rude, you can unjoin it by going to your profile, clicking the Edit button, and removing our wiki from it. So, another thing you REALLY need to see. Go to the spanish, russians, polish, french, german wikis, and you'll see MOST of them use that too. And another thing you need to understand is that this system, I mean, THE WIKIA SYSTEM, uses all kinds of templates. WE CAN CREATE OUR OWNS, so, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK that we stole it? Just because it seems to be the same? Or because of the code? You REALLY need to understand things better before calling us "fuckers". Soul_Wade (Discussão) 00h30min de 3 de maio de 2015 (UTC) You did steal templates, lol. The founder reported an wiki for stealing their templates, my bad. You might have "affiliated" with the wiki, but you can't steal templates. my point here is; you could do something like this http://five-nights-at-treasure-island.wikia.com/wiki/Night_2, make an template, different from the original, but works the same way. oh quick question how do i make the names glow. would be cool to add that feature in my wiki with CSS Are you serious? You come here, in a serious thread of a brazilian Wiki, which doesn't have nothing to do of what you said, instead of going to a staff's personal message wall, to tell us we're "fuckers" because, of what you think, we "stole" things from another wiki, and you WANT ME TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR CSS CODES? Seriously???? Okay, I REALLY don't want to be rude here. And no, idk how to make "names glow". I'm not the one here who uses codes on the wiki, only the ones I can, which are templates, linkings and stuff. I don't have the knowledge to deal with CSS yet, so you'll have to search for it or ask another person. If we weren't on this situation, I would ask my friend to come here and help you, but since we're "fuckers", I think we're not allowed to teach you anything. Soul_Wade (Discussão) 01h16min de 3 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Ohhhhh and you act like brazilians were the best people in the whole universe.